Deux Handicaps
by tonaru
Summary: On est un peu exclu des autres, mais on existe, de plus ils prouveront leur existence. Ils connaîtront l'amour, la haine et bien sur ils trouvent le bonheur, malgré leur handicap ils en sont capable. Je me présente je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et je suis muet. Je me présente je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je suis sourd. Dyslexie Fiction en cour de correction par Kuroko95
1. Chapter 1

Deux handicaps

Résumer : On est un peu exclu des autres, mais on existe, de plus ils prouveront leur existence. Ils connaîtront l'amour, la haine et bien sur ils trouvent le bonheur, malgré leur handicap ils en sont capable. Je me présente je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et je suis muet. Je me présente je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je suis sourd.

* * *

Sasu/Naru

Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais histoire est bien à moi

Le monde est composé d'êtres vivants très spéciaux. On est déjà tous différent à la naissance, qu'importe la couleur, la langue parlée ou même les cultures que nous acquérons. Pourtant, dans le monde où nous vivons, il y a énormément d'inégalités, il y a les pauvres qui essaient de faire la manche pour pouvoir se nourrir, les familles en difficulté financières ou qui ont subi des arnaques, les personnes âgés qui sont les « oubliés » de la société. Je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie des « oubliés » ou des « rejetés » de la société. Moi ? C'est simple, je suis « handicapé », mais je préfère qu'on dise que je suis sourd tout simplement. Certains vous diront que je suis malentendant, mais non je suis bien sourd, le monde qui m'entoure, je le vois, mais je n'entends pas. Cependant je ne suis pas sourd depuis ma naissance, ceci est simplement dû à un accident. Mon nom est Uzumaki, mon prénom : Naruto, et j'ai 18 ans. Je viens tout juste de rentré en fac.

J'entrais dans l'établissement, mais vu ma malchance légendaire, j'ai réussie à me perdre. Que feriez-vous si vous n'endentiez rien, et par conséquenta voir l'impossibilité de communiquer normalement ? Et si en plus vous ne connaissiez personne ? Dépité face à la réalité je suis rentré dans un bâtiment le plus proche de moi, il était beige, le vitrail était composer en mosaïque. Ceci n'était qu'une façade, car sincèrement l'intérieur était assez moche à mon gout, le carrelage était fissuré à certain endroit. Quel immense bâtiment, il y avait des petits et des grands amphithéâtres. Mais où suis-je à la fin ?

Je pense, après observation, que je suis bien dans un bâtiment de science, quand tout d'un coup je sentie quelqu'un me toucher la jambe, je trouve cela assez malsain de la part de la personne, je me retourne rapidement pour lui crie dessus, sauf que la personne en question étaiten fauteuil roulant… En regardant son visage j'étais aux anges, ce n'était que Kiba. Dieu merci, il est tombé au bon moment, à ce que je vois l'administration lui a autorisé à amener son chien.

**- **Salut frangin ! Ça va ?

Je regardai ses lèvres et comprit enfin qu'il me demandait comment j'allais, Kiba est mon meilleur ami, il sait très bien qui me faut du temps pour répondre, sinon on ne peut pas suivre une conversation, sauf avec le langage des signes mais il est tellement nul dans ce domaine !

- Pas trop, en fait je me suis perdu.

Il me regarda et rigola, puis je sentie qu'il allait avoir un fou rire pour se moquer de moi, comme d'habitude. J'allais répliquer, sauf qu'il me devança avec son fauteuil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'aider, donne-moi juste le carnet que tu as eu à l'accueil.

Il a dit trop mots, quel nul, il veut sans doute m'aider, il veut mon carnet, le reste je n'ai pas compris.

Je fouillais dans mon sac orange en bandoulière puis je sortie un petit carnet de couleur vert. Il le regarda attentivement, puis il me signe de le suivre, ce que je fis aussitôt. Il allait au sens opposé de mon entré, quand nous quitta le bâtiment il se dirigea en compagnie de son chien vers un bâtiment plus petit, il était rose vif. Quelle horrible couleur pensais-je.

- Au fait Kiba pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Il tourna son fauteuil au quart de tour, puis il m'adressa un tendre sourire.

- J'ai réussie à avoir mon diplôme l'année dernière, là je bosse dans la bibliothèque universitaire pour le moment.

Voyant mon air interloqué il sortit un papier et un crayon et se mit a écrit, quand il me tend le papier je fus à la fois surpris par cette révélation et heureux pour lui, il avait réussi à trouver un travail. Car Kiba a le même âge que moi sauf qu'au niveau des études il m'a largement dépassé, on me racontait souvent qu'il avait sauté des classes. Mais je n'ai jamais perdu le contact avec lui.

_« Tu savais qu'il y avait des structures adaptées pour nous ? C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé un travail aussi rapidement ! »_ M'avait-il écrit sur le bout papier

Je trouvais ça bien et intéressant mais mon but n'était pas de travailler dans une bibliothèque, c'était loin de là.

Après notre petit dialogue papier, il m'emmena dans à l'ascenseur, celui qui me conduit au second étage. Son chien n'avait pas l'air d'aimé particulièrement l'ascenseur, je vis sa gueule s'ouvrir à maintes reprises, il tournait autour de moi et Kiba. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être en colère contre son Akamaru, il donnait presque le tournis, pauvre Kiba. Heureusement que ma mère en a pas fait la demande, de tout façon il n'y pas plus dans notre petit maison pour accueillir une boule de poils.

- C'est ici que j'ai cour Kiba ? demandais-je.

- Oui tu as cour ici - je compris enfin - il devrait reprendre ses habitudes avec moi, il le sait très bien pourtant.

Il frappa à la porte doucement, puis il entra dans le petit amphithéâtre, je le suivie d'un pas lent, j'ai peur en plus ! Il se dirigea rapidement vers le prof tandis que les élèves me dévisageaient, il y en n'avait pas beaucoup dans le secteur que j'avais choisi. Néanmoins, je vis des visages surpris à mon égard et je vis qu'ils chuchotaient entre eux en parlant certainement de moi. Heureusement que je suis sourd sinon je leur botterai bien les fesses.

Kiba discuta longuement avec le professeur, qui portait… un masque ? D'accord, j'aurai du choisir autre chose comme filière.

Après le départ de Kiba, le prof indiqua une place au deuxième rang, évidement cela n'a pas plus a une certaine élève, car elle dû changer de place et aller au fond, tandis que moi je m'assoie à la sienne, bien fait pour toi, pensais-je.

Je sortie dans mon sac orange, un ordinateur, puis je lançai l'enregistrement du cours, ou plutôt je le filmais, à la maison maman expliquera et sa sera mieux plus simple. Tandis que d'autres s'activent à écrire au rythme du prof, moi, je croisais mes bras et regardais ce qui écrivais au tableau. Pourquoi ai-je choisir la filière littérature, alors que aucun livre n'est adapter pour moi. Au moment où je soupirai, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose me regarda choquée, car je n'écrivais rien sur mon ordi. Elle me fit des signes qui m'ordonnaient de suive et écrive le cours. Quelle drôle de fille, elle ne sait rien de moi et veut en plus obliger à écrire.

Mais écrit sur ta feuille qu'attends-tu !? avait murmurait la jeune fille

Notre petit Naruto la regarda un long moment et fit doucement non de tête.

-Mais t'es une guimauve ou quoi ! Réagit un peu ! la voix de la jeune rosée avait monté d'un ton, ceux qui fit stopper net le cour, le jeune professeur soupira et demanda à la jeune fille nommé Sakura de se calmer.

Il lui expliqua.

-S' il n'écrivait rien ma chère Sakura, c'est parce qu'il enregistre mon cour actuellement… De toute manière le cours est fini, nous le reprendrons demain ! Enfaite Sakura, tu indiqueras quelle est la prochaine salle de cour à notre nouveau venu, je compte sur toi.

La jeune fille lâcha un soupire désespéré, et se leva aussitôt, puis se mit face à Naruto. Elle le regarda sévèrement, tandis que Naruto rangeait ses affaires lentement, il se leva à son tour de sa place, puis regarda Sakura aussi sévèrement qu'elle.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Puis Naruto enfila ses écouteurs de couleur orange vif dans ses oreilles.

La remarque du blond n'avait pas plus à la jeune élève, elle attrapa son t-shirt orange et le tira en arrière.

- Pour qui tu prends morveux tu crois que je vais te laisser faire comme ça ?

- Calme toi Sakura et laisse le tranquille, je trouve déjà tout cela assez galère donc calme toi »

Elle lâcha son emprise sur Naruto, qui n'avait pas changé son regard, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la sortie, Kiba attendait à côté de la porte avec son chien.

- Alors comment était ton premier cours? En plus tu avais plus de trente minutes de retard, tu savais ça ?

- Peut tu écrire sur le papier s'il te plait Kiba, j'ai vraiment beaucoup mal à lire sur tes lèvres vraiment, tu les tords beaucoup, en plus avec le chewing-gum ça n'aide pas du tout à la compréhension.

Celui fit mieux encore, il sortit une petite ardoise d'école primaire, et commença à écrire avec un feutre bleu.

_« Tiens voilà tu arriveras mieux comprendre comme cela_ » Le maitre-chien tandis l'ardoise à son ami pour qui puisse la lire.

- Ben comme habitude, j'ai lancé enregistrement vidéo, je ne savais pas que j'étais autant en retard, c'est pour ça aussi que le cours ma parut très cour. Ah ! Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses m'a un peu énervé mais sinon ça va.

Kiba arracha ardoise dans les mains de Naruto et commença a écrit à toute vitesse.

Elle appelle Sakura, c'est la seule à avoir les cheveux rose dans le bahu. Cette fille faisait du catch donc évite de te la mettre à dos, parait qu'elle est lesbienne…

Un « Oh » se dessina sur la fine bouche de Naruto, mais la sonnerie retendit, Kiba fit signe à Naruto que la sonnerie venait de retentir. Pendant que Kiba allait rejoindre la bibliothèque, Naruto était de nouveau perdu, il se rédigea vers le petit amphithéâtre, mais personne n'y était présent.

- Dans quelle galère je me suis fourré ?

Au moment de faire demi-tour, son t-shirt subissait de nouvelles violences de la part d'une jeune fille en colère.

-Hé ho, ça fait des heures que je t'appelle ! Si tu retirais tes écouteurs tu endenterais mieux peut être !

Naruto la regarda de manière désespérée.

- Je vais te dire plusieurs chose, déjà je suis sourd donc je ne sais pas quelles merdes tu peux me raconter, de deux je peux lire sur les lèvres sauf que j'ai du mal à comprendre certain mot, comme on le dit si bien « jamais deux sans trois », tu ne voies pas que je suis nouveau et que je comprends rien de l'université pour l'instant ? »

Sakura fut choquée par les révélations, de surprise elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, elle avait d'un coup honte de ce qu'elle avait fait subir au nouveau, de gêne elle tenta de lui demander pardon en faisant pleins de signes.

-Sakura je suppose ? Tu ne sais pas utiliser le langage des signes, donc euh…ne tente pas, et tient, une ardoise, on me l'a donné pour que les gens puissent me parler, c'est mon ami Kiba qui me la donner.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle prit l'ardoise que tendait Naruto et se mit à écrire beaucoup d'excuses, jusqu'à remplir entièrement l'ardoise. Naruto comprit que la jeune fille s'en voulait, il la serra dans les bras et lui dit doucement dans l'oreille

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai habitude ce genre de comportement, que veux-tu ? La vie ne m'a pas gâté.

Après ses quelques mots Sakura accompagna Naruto en salle et lui écrivit qu'elle resterait avec lui chaque fois qui aura besoin d'aide.

Content de s'être lié amitié, Naruto lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement violent, une jeune prof apparut, sa poitrine était très forte, sa crinière très blonde, et sa colère très immense.

- Vous êtes en retard les tourtereaux ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse, car je ne supporte pas les personnes en retard !

- Madame, si je vous regardiez bien l'heure vous constaterez que nous avons une minute d'avance, donc si nous suivons bien les règles de établissement ou plutôt de université, nous ne sommes point en retard, veuillez corriger votre erreur.

Après cette déclaration de la part de Sakura, des fumées sorties des oreilles de la jeune professeur, et ordonna qu'ils se dépêchent et aillent s'assoir immédiatement

-Attendez un instant Naruto Uzumaki, je suis au courant s'il vous manque quoi que ce soit faites- moi signe ou signalez le à l'administration, soyez sur que cette classe et bien adaptée pour vous, informa plus doucement la professeur.

Naruto demanda à Sakura ce qu'elle voulait, car les lèvres de la blonde avaient bougé trop vite à son gout. La blonde assise à côté de la jeune catcheuse sortie de nouveau son ordinateur, il lança de nouveau la vidéo, puis commença à mieux regarder les élèves qui les entoures, il remarqua une jeune fille au yeux fermés, en compagnie de quelqu'un de plus vieux qui écrit pour la demoiselle, tandis que celle-ci touchait un bouquin épais, mais le jeune sourd comprit que c'était un livre en braille, destiné aux mal voyants ou aux aveugles, il n'était donc pas le seul à être dans un état d'isolement.

Quand la sonnerie retendit de nouveau tout le monde se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Une nouvelle fois Naruto remit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles mais cette fois-ci Sakura le tira par la manche, puis l'emmena dans la cour. Un groupe de personnes attendait la jeune fille. Elle se mit à fouiller sans gêne dans le sac du blond pour prendre de nouveau l'ardoise.

« _Je vais te présenter mon groupe d'amis, tu vas les adorer » _avait-elle écrit.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureux ou pas à cet instant précis, je me demandais tout de même où était Kiba quand j'avais le plus besoins de lui.

Elle me mit face à ses fameux amis, et commença d'abord par les filles. Tout en écrivant sur l'ardoise elle se mit à me les présenter.

« - La filles aux quarte couettes c'est Temari, la jeune fille avec une longue queue de cheval c'est Ino. » Avait–elle écrit ou gribouillé plutôt ? Car son écriture commençait à dégrader au fur à mesure qu'elle écrivait vite. Ça doit vraiment être chiant d'écrire tout temps à la fac…

Ses amis n'avaient pas posé de question sur le pourquoi qu'elle écrivait sur une ardoise, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient bêtesau point de ne pas comprendre la raison.

Puis elle s'arrêta sur la jeune fille, que j'observais plutôt dans la salle. Elle se nommait Hinata, les yeux toujours clos, elle avait de longs cheveux bleuté, j'aperçus une longue canne qu'elle tenait fermement avec un chien à ses côtés, je ne l'avais pas vu en cours pourtant. Je la trouvais ravissante, sauf que je ne suis pas de ce bord depuis longtemps. Je remarquais aussi un jeune a ses coté, il était un peu plus grand que nous ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge très vif, il avait un tatouage graver sur son font le kanji de l'amour. Quel beau mec, dommage qu'il semble si attacher àla petit Hinata.

Sakura continua les présentations, il y avait un certain Choji qui aimait manger si j'avais bien compris, puis elle me présenta Shikamaru c'était un fainéant d'après Sakura mais elle me précisa qu'il était très intelligent. Alors que les présentations ne finissaient plus, elle se stoppa net en voyant une jeune fille plus petite, ses cheveux était d'un rouge clair, elle portait des lunettes noir. Je constatais aussi qu'elle portait un énorme pull, pourtant nous somme en été, je ne posais pas de questions car un jeune homme accompagnait cette demoiselle. Il était largement plus grand que moi, ses mèches brunes lui tombaient sur un côté du visage, il portait une chemise blanche entrouverte, son jean noir lui donnais de magnifiques cuisses sculptées, ses yeux étaient profonds, j'avais impression de tomber dedans, sa peau était si blanche que j'avais envie de la toucher, même le contour de son visage était si bien dessiné. Oh mon dieu, ce mec est décidément canon ! Je le veux !

La première question qui m'était venue à esprit était de savoir s'il était gay, sans me rendre compte j'avais posé la question à voix haute. Et merde je suis con ou totalement débile, au choix. Il m'a regardé, son expression facial n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sauf que ses yeux avaient belle et bien changés, il lançait des regards de haine à mon égard, puis d'un coup il tourna la tête de l'autre côté de manière fière et dédaigneuse. Attendez une minute, il m'ignore ? Moi,Naruto, comment ose-t-il ? Je suis le plus mignon des garçons !

Je regardais Sakura qui explosait de rire à mes côtés, ses amis la suivirent juste après, je savais bien que j'avais déconnais en posant la question mais tout de même !

-Sasuke, on dirait bien qu'on te prend pour un gay ! s'écria hilare quelqu'un.

Il me tourna une nouvelle fois le dos d'un coup sans ouvrir ses lèvres.

Je n'avais pas remarqué le deuxième mec qui avait ouvert la bouche, il était tout aussi canon que lui, ses yeux étaitd'un clair, trop claire à mon goût, je pense qu'il ne doit pas voir non plus puisque qu'il a aussi un chien et une canne.

« Je me présente je m'appelle Neji et celui à mes côtés c'est Sasuke, la fille c'est Karin »

Je le regardais, j'avais parfaitement comprit ce qu'il m'avait dit, ses lèvres avaient bougé lentement mais de manière fluide. Aussitôt il m'avait dit son prénom je regardais à nouveau l'autre bel étudiant. Alors il s'appelle Sasuke, très intéressant.

- Sakura ton ami ne se présente pas ?

- Je m'appelle Naruto ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Sakura fut choquée, elle croyait que je n'avais pas réussi à comprendre, mais si on ne bouge pas ses lèvres vite comme toi on peut y arriver.

- Naruto ? Tu as compris ? J'allais te l'écrire.

- Je comprends si tu ne bouges pas trop vite tes lèvres, et si c'est de manière fluide, je suis peut-être sourd mais pas idiot quand même »

Je devrais vraiment calmer ma manière de parler, j'espère qu'elle ne la pas trop mal pris. Je pense qu'elle sans fiche puisque qu'elle,…euh…hein ? Elle le fait en public ?! Elle embrasse sa peut-être petite copine ? Avec la langue? Ce n'est donc pas une rumeur. Mince je ne veux pas voir ça. Je tournais la tête dans l'autre sens. Je remarquais que le brun commença à bouger ces doigts très fins.

_-(Je suis muet, mais je sais parler le langage des signes, sache que je ne répondrais pas à ta question, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te dévoiler ma vie intime à une personne telle que toi)_

Il se croit meilleur que moi c'est ça ok, je réédite enfait c'est un mauvais coup, je fis des signes très rapides de colère, quel prétentieux…

_-(A ouais ? Ben si tu le prends mal, tant pis pour toi ! C'était une question, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ressembles à un gay)_

Il sera fortement ses poings, je pense que je viens de l'énerver pour de bon.

-(_Espèce de petit merde tu me cherches ou quoi ? Ton physique n'est pas mieux que le mien ! Je dirai même pire ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on accueille des travestis à l'université ? Tu te crois fort en plus ? Tu ne fais même pas la taille normale d'un garçon de ton âge ! Tu aurais oublié de prendre des hormones de croissance au passage ? )_

Cemec n'est qu'un simple enfoiré ! Comment diable pouvais-t-il exister un être aussi arrogant ?

_-(Tu te prends pour qui ? Pour Dieu ? Mais tu t'es vu ? Monsieur se vexe juste parce qu'il semble être gay ? La blague ! Moi je ressemble à un travesti mais je reste mignon et charmant contrairement à toi ! Tu as un caractère de merde !)_

Nos signes devenaient de plus en plus violents au fil de la conversation, malheureusement je suis coupé dans ma discutions par l'arrivée de mon ami Kiba, comme on dit plus on est fou plus on rit ! Je repris l'ardoise qui était dans les mains de Shikamachin je pense qu'il s'appelle un peu comme ça, puis je la passai à mon meilleur ami.

« Naruto tu m'as l'air en colère ! Tout ce passe bien ? J'ai vu que tu t'étais fait de nouveaux amis de loin, je suis venu voir s'ils ne embêtent pas trop » avais-t-il écrit.

-Je vais bien Kiba, ils ont l'air très gentil, ne t'inquiète pas !

Je regardais de nouveau Sasuke et lui adressa mon meilleur regard de tueur, sache que toi et moi on va passer une bonne année à la fac, sache le bien mon coco !

La journée passa très vite, je n'ai vraiment pas pu profiter. Je vis sur le parking, une petite voiture rouge un peu abimée par le temps, j'étais sûr qu'elle viendrait me chercher, et pourtant combien de fois je lui ai-je dit que je pouvais rentrer en bus…Mais tant pis, ma mère et là autant en profiter. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture de ma très adorable mère, puis je lui signe que je déposais mon sac à dos dans le coffre. Après ça je rentrais dans la voiture et m'assis du côté copilote, mais ma mère maitrisait malheureusement trop bien le langage des signes. Elle commença à me harceler de questions. Elle voulait savoir comment était ma journée, si j'avais réussi à me faire des amis.

_-(Alors tu es dans une classe agréable ?)_

- Oui maman tous se passe à merveille, j'ai un peu faim on peut rentrer à la maison ?

_-(Pas de souci, il y a des ramenée soir)_

-« Merci c'est très gentil de ta part. »

Doucement je collais ma tête contre la vitre de la voiture et Morphée m'emporta dans ses bras mais pas très longtemps, car la distance qui séparait l'université et ma petit maison était très court, il ne fallait que 15 minute en bus, donc il fallait compter seulement 10 en voiture

Je me réveillais et m'étira dans la voiture, quel sommeil court ! Je sortis de la voiture avant ma mère puis je récupérai mon sac dans le coffre. Enfin à la maison ! Cela fait tellement de bien ! En entrant dans la maison accompagné de ma mère je me dirigeais immédiatement dans ma chambre, enfin je retrouve mon lit adoré. Alors que ma mère, comme à son habitude, alla dans une pièce reculée, et je savais qu'elle allait encore allumer des bâtons de cendre pour mon père décédé. Maman est-ce qu'un jour tu arriveras à surmonter sa mort ? La question resta sans réponse, le sommeil m'emporta avec lui une nouvelle fois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand remerciement a Kuroko95 Pour la correction des chapitre de « deux handicap »**

* * *

Le matin dans la maison des Uchiwa, le soleil se levait dans la chambre du cadet. Un cri à l'étage l'interpella.

« Sasuke lève-toi immédiatement ! »

Le dit Sasuke se leva, attrapa ses habits puis se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain pour avoir les idées en place. Après sa douche il se sentait mieux réveiller, prêt à affronter le regard de son père. En descendant, il constata qu'il n'y avait que lui en bas, son déjeuner était reculé de la table, il savait très bien que cela arrivait de temps à autre, néanmoins cela lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il déjeuna en silence, seul, après avoir fini son déjeuner, il remonta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre pour récupérer son sac. Il aperçut une ombre à l'intérieur. Il se mit à courir, pensant que c'était sa mère, cependant la déception fut de taille : ce n'était qu'une femme de chambre qui avait déjà commencé à nettoyer la chambre de Sasuke. Il récupéra son sac et quitta la maison, déçu.

C'était presque tous les jours le même scénario, des parents qui ignorent leur propre enfant, un frère qui refuse d'accepte le handicap de celui-ci. C'était toujours ainsi, il voudrait enfin que son père le regarde, sa mère lui sourire, et qu'enfin son frère le comprenne, malheureusement les rêves restent des rêves.

Il prit le bus devant sa maison comme chaque matin toutefois quelque chose l'intrigua. A l'intérieur du bus il y avait un visage familier, ces cheveux si blond, cette peau halé, ces fines cicatrices étaient dessinées sur ses joues, cette personne était si petit pour un garçon qu'on pourrait le confonde avec une fille. Pendant que Sasuke le complantait le jeune, leurs regards se croisèrent, il aperçut un bleu pur qu'on s'y perdait à l'intérieur. Il savait bien qui était ce beau blond, ce jeune garçon sourd qui venait d'arriver à la fac. De plus il l'avait déjà commencé à l'emmerder, pourtant cet étudiant l'intriguait beaucoup, car il avait aperçu dans s'est yeux une lueur de tristesse.

Mais les pensées de Sasuke à propos de Naruto se stoppèrent net au moment où le bus s'arrêta, le chauffeur se leva puis se dirigea vers les passagers pour prendre la parole.

-« Je m'excuse tout le monde, mais je vais vous demander de quitter le bus, il y a un problème avec le moteur et l'embrayage, je neveux pas perde mon travail en risquant vos vies » avais-t-il-dit. Puis le chauffeur ouvrit les portes du bus.

Il savait que Naruto n'avait pas compris, le blond cherchait pourquoi il y avait autant de mouvements autour de lui, alors que les passagers commencèrent à éleverla voix pour se plaindre. Le jeune Uchiwa se dirigea vers Naruto et attrapa sa main puis il le tira violement vers extérieur. Naruto était perdu, il ne comprenait pas son comportement, il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait quitter le bus avec lui, dès que les deux jeunes avaient quittés le bus le petit blond poussa Sasuke pour se défaire de son emprise. Et commença à lui parler en langage des signes de manière assez violente.

-(_Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ? Pourquoi tu me fais sortie du bus ? Je vais être en retard à cause te toi !)_

Naruto allait se rediriger vers le bus, seulement il n'était plus là, il se rédigea vers le brun et commença à l'attaquer.

_-(Regarde par ta faute ! Je vais être en retard ! Tu es complètement fou de m'avoir fait sorti)_

Sasuke en avait marre, déjà que la chance ne lui tombait pas dessus… et dès le matin Naruto l'attaquait, s'était trop pour lui il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il répondit aussitôt au quart de tour.

-(_Si tu n'étais pas aussi sourd, tu auras entendu ce que disait le chauffeur, mais c'est vrais tu n'entends rien après tout ! Il a demandé aux passagers de sortir à caused'un problème technique ! Est-ceque t'es aussi aveugle ? Ne vois-tu pas toutes les personnes autour de nous qui essayent d'avoir un transport ? Mais ma parole tu as besoin qu'on te greffe une partie de cervelle pour mieux comprendre les informations peut être ?_ )

Les mots de Sasuke blessa Naruto, il savait qu'il était sourd, que son monde était silencieux, alors que Sasuke allait se reprendre Naruto craqua et commença échapper des larmes sur ses joues. Sasuke remarqua aussitôt et se rendu compte que ces mots l'avaient blessé.

_-(Je suis…je n'aurais jamais du te dire ceci)_

_-(Cela et trop tard pour s'excuser, de toute façon un mec aussi arrogant que toi ne s'excuse pas Sasuke, c'est vrai que je suis sourd, c'est aussi vrai que je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter avec toi, sauf que tu m'as blessé…Tu sais autant que moi que c'est dur d'être différent…)_

Quand Sasuke remarqua que le blond faisaitdemi-tour, il voulut le rattraper en agrippa à sa manche, cependant, une jeune fille à la chevelure rose venait de faire son apparition avec un grand sourie, celle-ci se précipita sur les jeunes garçons.

-Salut Sasuke ça va ? Tu peux dire à Naruto que je lui demande s'il va bien, car là j'ai la flemme d'écrire, si-te-plait !

La jeune demoiselle tira Naruto vers Sasuke

-Allez Sasuke ! Dis-lui que je lui demande comment il va ! S'énerva la jeune Sakura.

_-(Naruto…Sakura te dit bonjour et te demande comment tu vas)_

Naruto n'avait plus de larmes mais ses yeux restaient rougis, il fixa Sasuke avec beaucoup de tristesse, puis répondit à Sakura

- Je vais bien Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas !

-On dirait pas ! Tu as les yeux tout rouge, est-ce-que tu dors le soir ? Allez Sasuke traduit.

-C'est pas la peine j'arrive un peu à lire sur les lèvres tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Effectivement j'ai mal dormi, j'ai travaillé assez tard.

-Est que vous aussi vous étiez dans le bus tout à l'heure? C'est bête je trouve qui tombe en panne au mauvais moment, je n'avais pas envie de marcher.

Les deux jeunes hommes approuvèrent Sakura par un simple hochement de tête, puis tous les trois repartirent en direction de la fac à pied, le trajet resta très silencieux tout le du chemin. Arrivés à la fac, Sasuke laissa les deux littéraires ensembles pour ensuite rejoindre le secteur de la rechercher.

En rentra dans la salle, Sakura et Naruto constatèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de professeur, de plus ils étaient très peu nombreux dans la salle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Déjà à la base on n'est pas nombreux et maintenant on est une classe morte, tu as vus Naruto ? hurla-elle

Naruto ne réagit pas d'un poil.

- Calme-toi Sakura-chan ! Viens plutôt t'assoir à côté de moi et Gaara-kun.

-Pas trop envie, déjà parce que vous êtes ensemble, et te deux, je n'ai pas envie entendre des mots d'amour dès le matin.

-Tu peux parler toi avec Karin. Dit-il en menaçant

-Moi et Karin c'est différent, et puis ça ne vous regarde pas.

La jeune fille avais les joues toutes rose, elle ne supportait pas que on la questionne sur son couple. Après cette petit discutions que Naruto n'avais absolument pas suivie, il regagna sa place de la veille.

-Sakura-chan est que Naruto-kun va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas du tout entendu parler aujourd'hui…

- Je ne sais pas Hinata, il est silencieux depuis ce matin, attend je lui demande son ardoise.

Sakura se plaça en face de la table de Naruto, au début l'étudiant ne la remarqua pas puisque que son regard était dans le vide le plus total. La catcheuse, ne supportait pas être ainsi ignorée, elle décida de le secouer un peu pour le réveiller, mais il posa juste son regarde sur la jeune fille, sa position n'avait pas changé pour d'un pouce. Sakura profita de l'occasion pour lui demander son ardoise pour pouvoir écrire.

- Peux-tu me passer ton ardoise s'il-te-plait ? Demanda- t-elle

Naruto la regarda avec ce regard vide. Toutefois il ouvrit lentement son sac à dos et sortie la fameuse ardoise en plastique quicommençait déjà à être usée par l'utilisation.

-Tiens Hinata ! Demande-luice qu'il a !

-Aurais-tu oublié qu'elle ne voit pas ? Énerva le Rouquin

La rosée évita d'énerver d'avantage le jeune homme et retourna à sa place silencieusement La jeune Hyuga demanda alors à Gaara d'écrire à place.

-S'il-te-plait Gaara-kun, ne t'énerves pas trop, ça m'attriste beaucoup que tu sois dans cet état, en faitpeux-tu m'aider à me lever s'il te plait je vais donner son ardoise à Naruto-kun.

-Hm, reste assise j'y vais. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal.

Gaara se leva, d'un pas rapide il arriva à la table de Naruto qui était placé au milieu de la classe. Le jeune blond était presque avachi sur sa table, il avait ses écouteurs orange fluo placés dans les oreilles mais aucune musique n'en sortait, son regard était porté dans le vide, encore, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis il lâcha un long soupir tout en haussant les épaules. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Uchiwa, qui l'avait vraiment blessé. Naruto ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Gaara, il le fit seulement après que celui-ci le secoua comme la jeune rosée avait l'habitude de le faire, il releva la tête dans sa direction. Il remarqua qu'il lui tendait son ardoise et le feutre, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il la prit dans ses mains et lit ce qu'il y était inscrit. Hinata lui demandait s'il était malade, ou s'il voulait quitter le cours pour se reposer.

-Dit à Hinata de ne pas s'en faire, je vais très bien, de plus pourquoi est-elle inquiète pour une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas ?

_-Peut-être parce qu'il s'agitd'un ange tombé du ciel _avait-t-il écrit

Gaara retourna à sa place, quand la sonnerie retenti, les quatre n'avaient finalement pas eu cours, ils n'étaient pas nombreux à être venus. Sakura avait décidé qu'il fallait continuer les cours de la journée même s'ils étaient peu à êtreprésents. Toutefois elle réussit à convaincre Naruto et les autresà lade la suivre, celui-ci était toujours dépité par les évènements ce matin. Arrivés à la nouvelle cour, une jeune fit son apparition, elle était de grande taille, et portait des talons de couleur rouge vermeil, avec en prime une mini robe blanche moulante, on pouvait parfaitement distinguerses sous-vêtements. Sa chevelure brune, bouclée lui tombait aux épaules.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenus, je me présente, je suis Kurenai votre professeur de poésie. A ce que je vois vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, bref passons à la suite. Je n'ai pas envie que vous me disiez vos prénoms, ni même vos difficultés familiales, je n'ai pas que ça faire de ma vie. Retenez bien ceci, si l'uns d'entre vous fait une connerie, tout monde coule, vos répliques de gamins « c'est pas moi mais lui » je m'en fous. Est-ce clair dans vos têtes de piaf ?

Les trois jeunes gens, restèrent stockés par le discours du nouveau professeur de poésie, sauf Naruto qui n'avait pas écouté.

-Toi là ! Pourquoi tu sors ton ordinateur ? Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à le sortir ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est de la poésie qu'il faut la négliger ! Je t'ai dit je n'avais pas que ça à faire de ma vie donc, ferme-moi ton ordi immédiatement et range-le !

Elle pointa du doigt à mainte reprise Naruto comme si c'était un coupable qu'on devait condamner, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle le fixait avec mécontentement, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon pour notre petit Uzumaki. Il fixa son professeur bien dans les yeux, puis se leva de la table en la claqua avec ses main avec violence.

-Vous savez quoi Madame-je-me-la-péte-partout-avec-ma-petite-robe-de-boite-de-nuit ? Je ne supporte pas que vous me montriez du doigt ainsi, je ne sais pas qu'elle accusation vous me dites car de toute façon je n'entends strictement rien.

Il reprit son souffle et commença à élever la voix. Le professeur de poésie resta choqué par le geste et les paroles du blond.

-Et ouais je suis un putain de sourd ! Voyez-vous l'hirondelle dans l'arbre et ben je ne peux pas entendre, votre long discours, et ben merde je ne l'ai pas entendu, que c'est ballot ! De toute façon je n'avais pas très envie de savoir ce que vous disiez, cela ne m'apporte rien ni à mon savoir, ni à ma vie future, votre accoutrement n'est pas digne d'un professeur. Sur ce je m'en vais, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de supporter des personnes arrogantes qui attaquent les gens sans aucune raison valable.

Le petit blond prit ses affaires et quitta la salle tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il était à bout de nerf, il n'en pouvait plus, ce handicap, être rejeté du monde, n'avoir aucun bruit autour de soi, vivre dans le silence, ne jamais entendre les voix, ne plus savoir à quoi ressemble sa propre voix. Naruto avais craqué, s'en était trop à supporter.

Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû m'inscrire à la fac, je savais que j'aurais dû faire autre chose, pourquoi diable suis-je aussi entêté ?Pourquoi suis-je aussi bête ? Ah bien sûr, parce que mon cher père il y était ! Je ne peux même pas suivre ses propres traces quel est donc l'intérêt ? Sans me rendre compte où j'allais je bousculais quelqu'un dans les couloirs de cette stupide fac, il était tombé par terre ses livres avaient chuté avec lui, tout comme moi, quelle journée de magnifique…

-Je suis désolé je ne vous avez pas remarqué, je vais vous aid-

Aussitôt je me stoppai, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais de chance ? Il fallait que je rencontre cette merde qui a pourrit ma journée.

_-(Alors tu attends quoi dobe pour m'aider à ramasser les livres)_

-(_je n'ai pas envie de t'aider toi surtout que tu as pourrie ma journée entière. Si tu ne rabaissais pas les autres ça aurait été mieux entre nous je pense) _Au moins je peux me défouler en parlant le langage des signes avec lui.

-(_Tu ne t'en es toujours pas remis ? C'est normal pour un baka comme tu es, la moindre des choses pourrait te choquer !)_

Espèce de Sasuke de merde, je te le ferai payer par n'importe quel moyen crois-moi

_-(tu attends l'hiver pour ramasser mes livres que tu fais exprès ?)insista-t-il_

De rage je lui jetai à la figure ses fichus livres, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je suis parti en courant, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire avec lui, sans me rendre compte j'étais arrivé à la bibliothèque, au moins ici personne ne viendrait me déranger. En entrant je fus très impressionné par la grandeur du lieu, c'était une immense bibliothèque il y a quoi s'y perdre. Finalement après avoir reculé au fond de la salle je m'assis dans un coin accompagné d'un livre que j'avais pris par pur hasard c'était _Balzac et la Petite Tailleuse chinoise._

Du côté du brun, tout était chamboulé, il avait dut finalement s'abaisser à ramasser ses livres par terre et continua sa traversé. Sauf que son esprit était bien trop occupé à penser à autre chose.

Je suis un Uchiwa, il ne devrait pas me parler ainsi, au contraire il devrait être reconnaissant envers moi, je suis capable de lui parler en langage des signes, peu de gens savent le maitriser ! En plus ce baka est aussi têtu qu'une mule ma parole ! Merde je n'avais pas fait expert ce matin, s'il n'était pas aussi bête il aurait remarqué que les gens quittaient le bus, quel crétin fini, après tout je m'en fiche.

Tient pourquoi Sakura cout dans les couloirs ? Ah mince on dirait qu'elle fonce sur moi…pourquoi n'ai-je pas de chance aujourd'hui…Pourquoi je me suis inscrit à cette Université ?

Sasuke as-tu vu Naruto? C'est urgent ! Fait juste oui ou non de tête ! Me hurlais-t-elle

Je me demandais si elle allait bien, elle avait de grosses gouttes de sueur au niveau de son énorme front, elle avait l'air épuisée. Pourquoi était-elle inquiète ? Tant qu'elle me laisse tranquille tout ira pour le mieux.

Je fisoui de tête aussitôt elle sortit un papier de nulle part…je me demandais d'où elle sort des fois…Pourquoi Karin a-t-elle choisit une fille pareille…Franchement elle devrait revoir son jugement ? Il y a beaucoup de mystères non résolus dans ce monde.

-Tu sais ou il est allé par hasard ? Il faut absolument que je le ramène…sinon…je ne pourrais pas voir Karin ce week-end !

Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait supplier àcepoint-là, je lâchai un soupir, cette fille m'énervait vraiment des fois, j'aurais vraiment préféré l'autre idiot àelle. Et mince je pense encore à ce crétin fini.

Je pris le bout papier dans les mains de Sakura, puis elle me donna un crayon.

-_Il m'a bousculé, puis il est parti en courant et quitta le bâtiment je pense, je ne peux pas t'aider plus que cela._

-Merci beaucoup Sasuke ! Bon il faut que je le retrouve avant la sonnerie.

Elle se remit à courir, pauvre petite, elle ne sait pas où est Naruto, je pense que Karin va finir seule ce week-end. Je me remis en marche en direction des langues étrangères, arrivé devant la porte je frappais puis j'entrais et déposa les livre sur le bureau du professeur, quelle salle tête il avait celui-là, qui voudrez comme prof une tête de requin…Sur cette question sans réponse je retournai dans ma section, je marchais tranquillement, mais ce Baka occupait toujours mes esprits, la seuls question qui me trottait à la tête évidement, pourquoi ? Je n'avais moi-même pas la réponse, je ne savais pas, pourtant je devais le savoir, car le savoir est bel et bien source de pouvoir dit-on ! Sur cette évidence j'arrivai à mon bâtiment, je rentrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour ensuite me diriger vers l'amphithéâtre, il était plein comme d'habitude, puis je retournai m'assoir au côté de Neji et son soi-disant accompagnatrice. Elle était blonde comme l'autre crétin, elle avait les yeux bleu comme l'autre crétin, sauf que la différente entre les deux était flagrante, Naruto avait une chevelure beaucoup plus agréable à regarder, ses cheveux brillaientau soleil, tandis qu'elle il s'agit d'un simple blond clair, je ne voyais pas d'autre adjectif pour qualifier cela. Les yeux étaient aussi très différents, lui ils étaient d'un bleu clair et profond à la fois, certains diront que le ciel était mis à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

Et voilà mon erreur, à la place d'écouter attentivement le professeur, je pensais encore à lui et je le comparais avec l'accompagnatrice de Neji…Est-ce que c'est la culpabilité qui me ronge ? Je ne voie pas d'autre réponse puis je me laissais emporter dans la passionnante théorie des molécules qui produisait des chocsavec leurs ions, cations et autres encore.

Au fond de la bibliothèque, le jeune homme fut passionné et emporté par l'auteur de l'histoire. Les larmes commençaientàs'échapper doucement au bord de ses cils, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, ni à quel cours il devait être présent, pourtant il ne voulait pas lâcher l'histoire pour autant.

Son personnage préféré fut automatiquement le narrateur de l'histoire qui débordait d'amour pour cette jeune fille qui se faisait voler sous ses yeux par son meilleur ami, c'était lui qui qualifiait le véritable amour douloureux que ressentait le narrateur pour la jeune chinoise. Seulement son bonheur fût de courte durée, lui qui était pourtant bien cacher au fond de la bibliothèque avec des armoires immense qui l'entourais étant rempli d'énormes livres de sciences, d'arts et de littérature. Une petite carrure se faufila et arriva à la table du blond, cette personne était épuisée, sa sueur était très importante, mais sa colère était toutefois très grande. La jeune fille prit place en face du blond puis elle le regarda d'un air des plus sérieux. Naruto tenait fermement son livre entre ses mains, mais il ne quitta pas du regard la jeune fille. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que demandait la rosée, mais il préférait l'ignorer.

-Pourquoi ?

C'était le seule mot soufflé par Sakura, elle attendait sa réponse, elle voulait savoir pourquoi Naruto avait eu une telle réaction, ce n'était pas normal, pourquoi avoir craqué alors que cela fait à peine deux jours qu'il était arrivé. La jeune fille répéta pour la deuxième fois sa question mais de manière plus appuyée.

-Pourquoi ?

Cette fois Naruto serra son bouquin, puis il le reposa délicatement sur la table, son regard commença à se remplir de tristesse, il souffrait, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans sa bulle, il n'en pouvait plus. Il décida finalement de lui répondre.

-Sakura…Je voudrais avant tout m'excuser de mon comportement et ce que je t'ai fait subir. Il marqua une pose avant te reprendre. Ce n'était nullement mon attention, tu sais des fois je me sens seul, je me sens anormal, je me demande a quoi peut bien ressembler ta voix ou celle de tes amis, mon monde est constamment silencieux. Avant je pouvais entendre les rires, les chants des oiseaux, tout comme tout monde. On va dire que le destin en a voulu autrement.

Naruto s'arrêta à son discours, c'était très dur pour lui, un monde sans aucun son, c'était un monde bien triste. Sakura sortit de nouveau un papier et un crayon et se mit a écrit avec acharnement.

-_Je ne sais pas ce que c'est être dans ton monde, je pense que c'est dur pour toi, seulement on m'a toujours appris à ne pas abandonner quoi qu'il arrive, je pense qu'on te l'a appris aussi ? Donc, tu ne dois pas te laissé abattre ! De plus tu n'es pas seul dans ton cas, vois-tu, Hinata ne sais pas comment est le monde autour d'elle depuis qu'elle est née, toi tu as eu de la chance de pouvoir entendre le monde autour de toi, elle Hinata n'a connu que le noir, et ne voit que le noir à longueur de journée, elle ne sait pas à quoi on ressemble pourtant, elle ne se laisse pas aller. Tu ferais mieux toi aussi ne pas te laisser aller. Bon j'espère que tu tiendras bien compte de ce que je t'ai écrit. Bon il faut retourner en cour mais avant tu dois présenter tes excuses àKurenai._

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la bibliothèque puis saluèrent en passant Kiba et son chien Akamaru lorsqu'il rangeait des livres, arrivés devant leur bâtiment de littérature, Sakura s'enfonça dans les couloirs accompagnée de Naruto, puis elle se stoppa devant uns porte, elle toqua trois coups, et entra à l'intérieur, alors que Naruto attendait à extérieur de la salle. Kurenai sortie accompagnée de Sakura, elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle ne quitta pas une seconde le regard de Naruto, il fit de même, puis il sortit une ardoise pour son professeur. Kurenai prit objet en question et commença d'écrire avec la plus délicatesse possible.

-_Ton comportement n'est pas pardonnable malgré le fait que tu ais un handicap, un jour tu devras affronter la société, ou plutôt le monde des adultes qui est impitoyable et sans pitié. Pour cette fois je passe l'éponge, en revanche plus jamais je veux que tu refasses cela. N'oublie pas tu es à la fac, les professeurs ici n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper des élèves. Nous en avons plus de deux cents élèves par journée, crois-tu que j'ai le temps de me focaliser uniquement sur toi ? Le monde est cruel, la vie n'est pas faite avec des petits poneys, tu devras t'affirmer malgré ce que les gens pensent et malgré les actes, mais ton comportement actuel ne te le permet pas, il faudra que tu te débrouillespar toi-même._

-Je vous remercie Madame, àl'avenir j'éviterai de me comporter ainsi. Je suis désolé.

Sakura et Naruto partirent de nouveau dans les couloirs, arrivés devant leur nouveau cours, tous deux entrèrent sans prévenir. Et c'est ainsi que se passa la matinée, jusqu'à l'heure de manger. Les élèves qui étaient absents au début de la matinée refirent leur appariation dans la cafétéria, de même que les amis de la rosée et Hinata. Après de longues conversations sur les professeurs et leur cours le groupe se dirigea vers le parc, c'était un endroit calme, il y avait un très grand espace d'ombre garce à l'immense arbre qui prenait racine, c'était ici que c'était refugié le groupe de jeunes gens.

-En fait Shikamaru-kun, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas présent ce matin ? Avait demandé Hinata.

-En fait, pour te répondre, je croyais que nous n'avions pas cours, sauf que j'ai reçu une bonne douzaine de messages de la part d'une malade. Après les autres je ne sais pas.

-Déjà la malade comme tu l'appelles si bien, elle t'emmerde, et de deux n'oublie que je suis ta petite-amie Shika, tu me dois plus de respect que ça. Temari avait élevé le ton pour bien se faire comprendre de Shikamaru.

Alors que les autres éclataient de rire, Naruto tentait tant bien que de mal à suivre la conservation, il sentit soudain une présence se placer juste à côté de lui et une autre l'autre côté. Dans un long soupir il regarda les deux intrus ou plutôt les trois intrus qui venaient de le rejoindre.

A sa gauche se trouvait Sasuke, comme d'habitude, fidèle à lui-même il ne regardait pas Naruto en face et faisait semblant de l'ignorer, et à sa droite se trouvait Hinata accompagner toujours de Gaara.

-Naruto-kun peux-tu s'il te plait me passer ton ardoise pour qu'on puisse parler ensemble ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela en vaut la peine, tes lèvres bougent de manière fluide comme Neji, donc j'arrive facilement à te comprendre. Evite tout de même de parler trop vite.

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête, puis prit une position plus confortable pour parler avec l'aide Gaara pour pouvoir mieux discuter, tandis que Sasuke s'incrusta doucement à la discutions sans pour autant faire des signes

-Je pense à ce qui s'est passé en cours aujourd'hui n'est pas tout à fait de ta faute, ça arrive à tout monde de craquer, je pense que je peux le comprendre mieux que n'importe qui et Sasuke-kun aussi, n'est-ce-pas Sasuke ?

Il haussa les épaules pour répondre, il ne comprenait pas où en voulait venir Hinata, mais il en était sûr, Naruto avait pété un câble en cours. D'une voix clame la jeune Hyuga reprit son discours.

-Je pense que nous souffrons tous un peu de notre différence Naruto, mais tu sais on dit toujours qui y a pire que nous, cela est vrai.

La jeune fille stoppa un instant sa phrase, elle commençait à être tendue, son souffle devenu irrégulier, elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, elle voulait parler mais elle resta muette un instant, cette scène choqua Naruto et Sasuke au début, mais ils avaient tous deux comprit, Hinata souffrait autant qu'eux de ce mal-être et de cette solitude très présent dans leur vie, mais Garra lui caressa doucement le dos pour la calmer. Puis finalement elle reprit son discourt

-Tu sais ma sœur, aussi est aveugle comme moi et Neji, elle me demande souvent à quoi je ressemble, si on est vraiment sœur, ou bien même, si le monde autour d'elle existe. Si notre famille il y a beaucoup de personne non voyante s'est parce que cela est dut à un gêné dans notre famille, cela touche tout monde, ou plutôt presque, il est impossible de le modifier puisque c'est comme graver dans notre code génétique, donc si l'un de nous décide d'avoir des enfants, il le rendra automatiquement aveugle, si je souhaite un enfant, je le rendrai aveugle... Tu sais Naruto, j'ai un rêve, c'est de pouvoir stopper cela, mais comme tu as remarque je suis dans la section littéraire c'est parce que je voudrai ouvrir plus de centres pour favoriser dans le monde du travail, donc Naruto tu dois me promettre de ne jamais abandonner tes rêves quoi qu'il arrive.

Naruto regarda la main de la jeune qui c'était tendue dans sa direction, puis il attrapa son petit doigt avec le sien et lui promit, que quoi qui arrive, il réaliserait son rêve.

Ce fut sur cette pensée et sur les dires d'Hinata que tous retournèrent en cour, la journée se finissait tranquillement, pendant que Sakura embrassait fougueusement Karin, Sasuke et Naruto se dirigèrent vers leur arrêt de bus, tous deux montèrent puis s'assirent à côté, aucun des deux ne bougea, ils regardaient tout simplement dans le vide. Cette journée avait été trop mouvementée pour Naruto, arrivé à son arrêt il fit signe à Sasuke« à demain ».

Enfin, ou peut-être pensa Sasuke, que les deux s'étaient d'une manière bien plus étonnante réconciliés. La soirée se termina ainsi, Sasuke devait à son tour affronter la dureté de la vie, en commença déjà par sa famille.


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours passaient lentement mais surement à la fac, ils étaient déjà arrivés au mois de novembre, les examens blancs tombaient au fils du temps, pourtant en ce jour glaciale, une idée de sortie venant d'Ino, elle était âgée de 23 ans pourtant elle voulait, ou plutôt elle obligeait Neji à convaincre ses amis de sortir. D'après elle, c'était pour soulager leur stress du quotidien, elle savait très bien que Neji ne pouvait rien lui refuser alors, pendant leur pause, il était allé rejoindre ses amis dans un endroit reculé de l'université mais un endroit où il faisait plutôt chaud. Ils étaient tous réunis dans une petit pièce, qui n'avait malheureusement qu'un seul radiateur fixe collait au mur.

Ils étaient tout collés les uns contre les autres pour obtenir le plus de chaleur possible. Naruto poussait Sasuke, qui poussait à son tour Choji, et qui poussait Karin sous les énervements de Sakura,

-Mes amis, avait dit Neji, Je voudrais que l'on fasse une petite sortie tous ensemble, si cela ne dérange personne.

Tous se tu d'un coup. Ils ne s'attentaient absolument pas que Neji leur propose une sortie. Car Neji n'était pas un gogolita pour sortie dans un froid pareil, de plus c'était quelqu'un qui préférait réviser que de s'amuser. Tous sentaient un coup d'Ino, elle seule était capable d'une telle torture.

-Neji ? Es-tu sûr de toi ? Les examens approchent, et en plus, il fait froid ces temps-ci tu ne trouves pas ?... Je ne sais pas où tu veux aller par un tel temps …

-Mais raison plus de sortir tous ensemble et se réchauffer était intervenue Ino. Je pense que vous avez besoin de vous aérer l'esprit ! Donc si on allait en boite ? Ou pourquoi pas au centre commercial ? Je sais ! Pourquoi ne pas aller au centre commercial tous ensemble et puis pour finir nous irons en boite ?

-Ino, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord pour la boite, si tu as une meilleur idée fait nous signe s'il- te-plait.

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça Gaara, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout prévu ! Nous irons chez mon oncle ! Il possède une grande maison en ville, vous aller voir on va s'amuser ce week-end !

-Ino…c'est vendredi…donc tu veux dire qu'après les cours ils vont aller faire du shopping, puis danser toute la nuit chez ton fameux oncle ?

-C'est exacte Gaara ! Tu as bien comprit, bon appeler vos parents immédiatement, et je n'accepte aucun refus de votre part.

Ils étaient tous sidérés, tandis que Naruto, avait comme d'habitude rien suivie à la conversation, il attendit que son ami Kiba lui explique. Il avait envie de s'amuser et il allait aller à cette fête ! C'était pour lui un moyen de se venger de Sasuke et de sa fierté d'Uchiwa. Après les cours terminés, et une journée fatigue très intense Naruto remarqua une nouvelle fois que sa mère était venue le chercher, il entra donc dans sa la petit voiture.

-(Tu sais maman, je voudrai sortir ce soir avec des amis, on ira dans des magazins, puis après on ira chez l'oncle d'un ami, tu n'auras pas à t' en faire.)

-( Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord, Naruto je ne peux pas te laisser seul, déjà que tu vas à la fac sans accompagnateur c'est déjà bien, mais là c'est au-dessus de mes force, je ne peux pas accepter)

-(Maman , laisse-moi un peu liberté, j'en ai besoin, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? J'ai des amis qui sont aveugles et pourtant ils sortent bien de chez eux, donc même si tu refuses je sortirais ce soir, avec ou sans ton accord)

-(Comment oses-tu te comporter ainsi ! je suis ta mère, tu me devrais plus de respect envers moi ! Que penserait ton père ?)

-(papa est mort depuis longtemps, tu devrais accepter sa mort depuis tout ce temps, vivre la vie, tu ne sors tu ne fais plus rien. Minato ne va plus revenir à la maison Kushina)

Naruto quitta la voiture en claquant derrière luis, puis il alla rejoindre l'arrêt de bus de son université direction le centre ville de Konoha. Arrivé dans le bus, Naruto remarqua aussitôt Sasuke, qui était assis du côté de la fenêtre, n'ayant pas envie de rester debout il alla le rejoindre pour s'assoir a ses côtés, Sasuke, ne fit aucun signe distinctif à son égard, au contraire il ignora complétement le petit Naruto. Après le court trajet les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à la gare du métro, pour rejoindre le centre ville, mais Naruto n'avai pas du tout, ou plutôt c'était la première fois qu'il prenait le métro sans que sa mère ne l'aide, terrifié il s'accrocha au bras de Sasuke. Toutefois, il ne se laissa pas faire facilement, il se débâtit pour lui faire lâcher prise, cependant Naruto ne le lâcha toujours pas.

-(Lâche moi Dobe, tu ne vois pas que tu nous fais honte ?)

-(Mais j'ai un peur, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voyager seul, ma mère ne m'autorisait jamais, je suis d'habitué à être surveillé par elle ou l'une de ses amies)

-(Tu te plains beaucoup, et en plus te de rebeller, et tu n'arrives pas à voyager seul, quelle honte pour quelqu'un de ton âge)

-(Tu es méchant Sasuke, on ne peut jamais avoir quelque de bien te ta part)

Naruto lâcha doucement son emprise sur Sasuke, puis rejoint le quai pour la ville de Konoha. Sasuke sentit qu'il avait encore une fois blessé Naruto, néanmoins il ne réagit pas, il resta même à une certaine distance de lui, pour avant tout ne pas le perdre des yeux, et qu'il ne se trompe pas non plus de métro.

Sasuke, n'a aucun cœur il ne pensait qu'à lui, après pourquoi pensait à lui ? Songea une nouvelle fois le sourd.

Bon si je ne me trompe pas, ici ça doit être la rame pour aller au centre-ville, je me demande où nous allons nous rejoindre avec les autres, j'ai oublié de demander à Ino…mais dans quelle galère je me suis mis ? Ça m'agace tout ça, je suis en froid avec ma mère, l'autre andouille ne veut pas m'aider, et me voilà presque paumé tant pis, on rentre dedans, on verra bien ce qui se passe. Je vois le train, c'est écrit Tokyo au-dessus du conducteur, ça doit être lui. Au moment où j'allais entré à l'intérieur je sentis quelqu'un me tirer en arrière.

Je fis aussitôt volteface pour savoir qui était, et bien sûr c'était Monsieur Uchiwa je tire tout monde quand sa lui chante.

-(Dis-moi cette fois pourquoi tu m'as tiré en arrière je te promets de ne pas péter ma crise maintenant)

Nous voilà encore en train de nous énerver comme d'habitude.

-(Si tu prends cette rame-là tu iras plus loin que Konoha, tu es du mauvais côté, notre rame est derrière)

Je me retournais vers la direction que pointait son doigt, et vis un train en attente, aussitôt vu je me mis à courir, je ne veux surtout pas être en retard, j'attrapai à mon tour son bras et le tira à une vitesse folle en direction du train, je voyais ses portes se fermer au ralentis, mais jamais je ne raterai ce train. Je réussis à entrer à l'intérieur de justesse avec Sasukle. Je pense que je n'aurais pas trop dut le tirer dessus…son blouson noir était tout déchiré.

Je sentis son regard meurtrier se poser sur moi, vraiment je n'ai pas de chance.

-(Tu aurais pu faire un peu attention )

-(Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais faire expert ! Ce type d'accidents arrive mon cher Sasuke)

La dispute de nos deux protagonistes continua ainsi, pendant tout le trajet... Arrivés enfin au centre-ville, ils quittèrent tous le métro pour remonter à la surface. Evidement Naruto n'avait absolument pas pensé au lieu de rendez-vous. Il regarda longuement Sasuke, qui était en train d'envoyer des messages avec son téléphone high-tech.

-(Depuis quand tu as ce téléphone ? Il vient tout juste de sortir sur le marché)

-(Tu sais, moi je n'ai pas besoins de faire des économies, je claque mon argent quand je veux donc maintenant laisse-moi)

-(Merde tu fais chier, je n'ai pas droit de demander l'aide ou quoi ? En plus je pari que tu ne sais pas où on doit se retrouver !)

-(Usuratonchi, je sais moi, puisque je suis en train texter Sakura tu n'as qu'acheter un téléphone)

-(Monsieur je me la pète a un super téléphone. N'importe quoi on n'a pas tous les moyens de s'en procurer de nos jour je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte dans quel type de société nous vivons actuellement)

Et merde ce qu'il est chiant comme mec, pensa le brun, comment ses parents peuvent-ils supporter une personne comme lui, déjà que c'est un pile électrique ? Réfléchissons, déjà il faut que je prenne un raccourcie pour arriver à cette fichue place heureusement que ce n'est pas loin de la gare, merci Sakura pour ton message, j'aurais dû le laisser à la traine et se tromper de train comme ça je n'aurai pas eu à m'en charger.

-(Bon teme, suis moi, on va prendre un raccourcie tu as intérêt à ne pas m'énerver en te plaignant à droite et à gauche)

-(ne appelle pas ainsi, je ne suis pas un gamin, moi j'ai 18 ans ! Donc change te ton avec moi)

-(Démerde toi alors tout seul)

Sasuke avança d'un pas rapide en direction su passage piéton pour ensuite se diriger vers l'autre bout de la rue, Naruto le suivit avec beaucoup de mal, mais il réussit à arriver à rattraper son retard. Le brun entra dans une petite ruelle toujours suivi du blond, néanmoins quelque chose stoppa les pas d' Uchiwa. Il y avait devant lui deux dealers qui étaient en train d'échanger des stupéfiants, il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse demi-tour, et qu'il passe par un autre chemin mais les dealers les avaient déjà remarqués.

-Hé vous deux ! Vous croyez aller ou comme ça ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke s'était arrête, il décida donc de passer devant lui et remarqua aussitôt les deux dealers. L'un des dealeurs avait une énorme cicatrise sur la joue alors que l'autre portai un masque avec une tête de mort

-T'as vu frangin ! Il y a un petit blond, j'ai bien envie te lui tabasser sa petit figure.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, mais après on s'occupe de l'autre il a l'air friquet ! Ne pensez pas partir comme ça, ce n'est pas parce que on est défoncés qu'on va vous laisser partir en douce.

Les deux dealeurs s'avançaient rapidement avec leurs poings prêts à frapper Naruto, mais Sasuke le tira rapidement en arrière et le poussa violement à terre, puis les coups arrivèrent violement sur Sasuke. Quand Naruto réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé, il fut choqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire, pendant que Sasuke se défendait contre les deux hommes, lui était impuissant, il ne pouvait que regarder le spectacle. Le jeune muet arriva à les mettre k.o, toutefois le coup qu'il s'était pris au début du combat était violent, un filet de sang coulait le long de sa joue blanche, la douleur se faisait persistante.

Naruto se releva puis se précipita sur Sasuke, il l'aida à se relever, puis tous deux quittèrent la sombre ruelle pour arriver à la lumière du soleil.

-(Pourquoi tu es passé devant eux, j'aurai pu supporter les coups je suis un grand garçon)

-(Mon corps a bougé tout seul Usuratonchi, donc si tu pouvais arrête de pailler on arrivera plus vite)

-(Ecoute moi avant Sasuke, ne me protèges plus jamais, j'avais peur que tu ne sortes pas, en plus tu es mon ami maintenant, donc s'il-te-plait, ne le refais plus)

Naruto le serra fortement contre lui malgré sa petite taille, puis il essuya avec sa manche le sang qui avait coulé. Après l'accident, il retrouva Karin, Sakura et le reste de la bande. Tout le monde était présent même Kiba s'était joint à eux, Ino demanda à plusieurs reprise pourquoi Sasuke était couvert de marques au visage, mais Naruto avais réussi à dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet, en fin de compte le groupe n'interrogea plus les deux nouveaux arrivants sur les marques de l'Uchiwa, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent tous au grand magasin, Ino prit la parole pour une nouvelle idée de génie :

-Bon nous allons tout nous séparer, ou plutôt nous mettre en petit groupe, comme ça on appréciera mieux notre sortie, on se retrouve dans deux heures à l'entrée du magasin ne soyez pas en retard, bon moi je vais avec Neji, je vous laisse tout monde !

Ino abandonna le groupe et emporta Neji avec elle, tandis que les autres se demandaient dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient encore fourrés. Sakura et Karin décidèrent qu'elles seraient ensemble, Hinata était partie accompagnée de Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, puis Kiba suivit Shikamaru Choji.

Naruto et Hinata n'avaient vraiment pas l'habitude de sortir en ville, ils se sont mis tous les deux en tête de tous visiter. Gaara arriva discrètement à ses côtés.

-Dit Sasuke, je suis sur qu'il s'est passé un truc avant que tu n'arrives jusque ici, tu peux me parler en langage des signes.

-(Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'expliquerai la moindre chose, nous nous parlons à peine)

-Tu es vraiment têtu comme mec ! Tu devrais respecter tes ainés au lieu de les énerver !

-(Tu n'as que 25 ans, et moi 20 ans donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir du repect en ton égard, occupe-toi de ta gamine)

Gaara me lança un regard meurtrier, je savais très que j'avais touché un point sensible, Gaara n'aime pas que on parle de la relation qui entretien avec sa belle, et surtout la divulguer au grand jour.

-Evite de jouer avec le feu Uchiwa. Je pense que tu tiens à ce petit blond non ? Tu ne veux pas que je lui raconte l'histoire de l'association des petite fleures.

-(je m'en fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver de toute façon il n'énerve)

-Tu dis ça actuellement, après on verra. Dit-t-il sur un ton neutre

Alors que Naruto, et Hinata s'amusaient énormément à entrer dans chaque magasin et toucher tout ce qu'ils pouvaient toucher ils ne se rendirent pas compte des bêtises qu'ils provoquaient, après avoir quitté un magasin de jouer la jeune fille trébucha avec son bâton puis pour se relever elle percuta un passant au niveau de la cheville fortement. Un petit cri aigue sortait de la bouge de l'homme croyant qu'on voulait l'agresser il se tourna vers les deux adolescents, puis il les fixa avec un regard plein de haine. Il regarda les yeux d'Hinata un long moment et vit qui était bien claire, alors que Naruto ne faisait rien qui puisse le faire passer pour un handicapé. L'homme s'avança d'un pas lourd, puis il attrapa le bâton de la jeune fille et le jeta.

-Tu as de la chance jeune fille d'être aveugle sinon je ne me serais pas gêné te rendre le coup que tu m'as donné.

Gaara, se précipita aussitôt devant elle, à son tour, il regarda le passant d'un regard mauvais. Naruto essayé tant bien que mal d'apaiser la situation, l'homme finit par se jetter sur Naruto et le poussa a terre avec beaucoup de violence. Sasuke rattrapa Naruto de justesse, tandis que l'homme repartait sur ses pas en écrasant au passage la canne en plastique de la jeune fille.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas vous deux, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je pense Hinata que nous allons acheter une autre canne pour aveugle, il bien trop abimer.

-(Naruto tu peux te relever ?)

-(Oui ça va merci Sasuke)

-Maman tu as vu les deux garçons ils parlent avec des signes bizarres.

-Ne les regarde pas mon fils, continu d'avancer.

Ces murmures ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux oreilles du brun, au contraire il sentait sa colère monter en lui. Il aida Naruto à se relever puis fixa le petit groupe et entama des signes rapides.

-(Je propose que nous retournions à l'entrée et que nous attention le retour des autres)

-J'achèterais alors une nouvelle canne à Hinata a l'entrée du grand magasin, il doit bien avoir une pharmacie.

Sans d'autre signe de la part du brun qui acquiesçait à la proposition de Gaara. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée suivi d'Hinata, Gaara, et Naruto. Arrivés à l'entrée du magasin, le rouquin et la jeune fille entra dans la pharmacie et achatèrent une canne en aluminium plus résistante au choc pour qu'elle ne se brise pas comme la précédent ils attendirent un long moment avant de voir le deuxième groupe d'amis arriver, ce n'était que Kiba accompagné de son chien un peu plus loin Shikamaru arrivait en baillant avec Choji.

-Quelqu'un a pris à manger pour moi si vous plait ? demanda Naruto en fixant avec beaucoup d'envie les nombreux paquets de Choji.

-Désolé Naruto la nourriture ça ne se prête pas, c'est comme la guerre vivre ou mourir à toi choisir ! Sasuke répéta ce qu'avait dit Choji à Naruto en laquage des signes.

Sasuke lâcha un long soupir avant d'expliquer avec quelques signes les paroles de Choji à Naruto qui refusait encore une fois de comprendre, mais l'arrivée de Karin et Sakura suivie de très près d'Ino inondée de sacs dans les mains et d'un Neji qui semblait épuisé par les achats. Après quelques discutions brèves sur le retard des couples, tous suivirent Ino d'un air inquiet sur le lieu de la fameuse fête. Arrivés devant un immeuble gigantesque elle indiqua à ses amis d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent tous d'un air septique et n'avaient absolument pas confiance en ce qu'ils allaient découvrir à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Sauf qu'un problème se posa, ils étaient trop nombreux pour prendre l'ascenseur, puisque notre chère Ino avait précisé que c'était au quatrième étage, une partie du groupe - ceux possédant un handicap - prit ascenseur, et les personnes ne possédant aucun soucie particulier prirent les escaliers de manière dépitée.

Arrivés devant la porte Ino jeta tous ses sacs de shopping pour chercher les clés de appartement car hélas c'est bien connu les filles amènent toute leur maison dans leur sac à mains.

Et enfin ils franchirent le seuil de la porte et découvrir un grand salon, suivi de deux ou trois chambres, certains savaient déjà qu'ils allaient dormir par terre, et d'autres dans les chambres.

-Bon puisque que tout monde est là je vous prie de bien vouloir vous installer je vais chercher les bouteilles alcool. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Ino courut dans le frigo pour prendre les boissons et ramena plusieurs choses notamment de quoi manger et remplir l'estomas de Naruto.

-Enfaite Ino tu nous avais pas dit que ton oncle vivait dans une maison ? demanda de manière septique Gaara

-En fait, c'est un peu compliquer donc il m'a prêté son appartement de séjour ! Donc ne t'en fait pas Gaara !

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et préféra de ne pas s'énerver maintemant .En ce moment même Kiba et Naruto avaient déballé tous les paquets de nourriture pour se goinfré alors que Sakura ouvrit une bouteille avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, elle servit tout à le monde un verre sans exception.

-Bon maintenant que tout monde est servi on va jouer au jeu de la bouteille ! dit-elle de manière motivée ! Donc les règles on va un peu les changer, alors ça sera un action ou vérité comme tout le monde aime, et si vous refusez de répondre à la question ou de faire l'action vous devez boire trois verres d'alcool ! Partant tous monde !?

Tous la regardèrent et se demandèrent déjà si elle n'avait pas déjà trop bu, mais ils décidèrent d'accepter, pendant ce temps comme à chaque fois Sasuke expliqua à Naruto les règles du jeu.

Ino partie chercher une bouteille en plastique vide pendant ce temps tous monde se plaça en cercle.

Sakura lança la bouteille à une allure folle, celle-ci commença à ralentir doucement, doucement vers les participants, et au finale elle atterrit sur Neji, tout d'un coup un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Sakura, il savait qu'il devait faire attention à cette …

-Bon, ben action ou vérité mon petit Neji ?

On pouvait voir le plaisir de Sakura à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait sauf que Néji n'étant pas suicidaire il décida de prendre Vérité.

-Vérité Sakura.

-Hm, Combien de fois as-tu couché avec Ino-chan ?

Neji détourna son regard des autres qui attendaient avec beaucoup d'impatience la réponse.

- C'est quoi la question de Sakura s'il-te-plait j'ai pas trop compris !

Tous soupirèrent et décidèrent de désigner Sasuke comme traducteur officiel. Evidement le jeune muet était en totale désaccord avec l'idée mais il ne put que se résigner à son lourd fardeau.

-(Bon teme, Sakura a juste demandait combien de fois Neji et Ino avaient couché ensemble)

- Quoi ils ont couché ensemble en plus ? dit-il à voix haute.

Evidement ce dobe ne se rend pas compte de l'embarra qui rajoutait…Pourquoi dois-je m'occuper de lui. Je regardais Neji qui redevenait très vite sérieux et répondit d'un air vif

-Plus de 15 fois

Je pense que sa réponse choquât tout le monde, pendant qu'Ino essayait de se remettre de ses émotions, moi traducteur officiel expliqua à Naruto, et comme tout à l'heure il s'exprima à voix haute pour montrer à quel point il était choqué, quelle débilité ce mec.

La bouteille roula de nouveau il faut absolument que je fasse attention. Je n'ai nullement envie de répondre à ce jeu idiot ! Sauver par le gong la bouteille tomba sur Naruto, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'atmosphère autour de Neji devint très froid, je n'aime vraiment pas ce jeu.

-Action ou vérité ?

De manière nette et précise il dicta les trois mots, Naruto avait aussitôt comprit et répondit spontanément action…est-il fou ou simplement ou plus que débile ? Cela se voyait qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas Neji, ça me fait pitié pour lui.

-Donc, je te demanderai d'embrasser Karin, pour moi !

Et voilà ou amène ce jeu… ah la vengeance… Sakura se relava d'un coup et se plaigna que ce n'était pas du jeu, on dirait qu'elle est très possessive, alors que Karin se cachait derrière Sakura, elle ne voulait absolument pas le faire, mais l'autre dobe avait trouvé une idée pour se sortir de l'embarra. Il prit une bouteille d'alcool et se servi, il enfila très vite les trois verres. J'aurai du regarder quel alcool il avait pris, je pense sincèrement que j'aurai du vérifier car ça n'avait pas l'air d'une simple bière.

-Bon ! On continue c'est moi qui lance !

La bouteille atterrie sur Shikamaru, qui demanda une Vérité. Naruto lui demanda alors le nom de sa petit copine si il en avais une, il hésita un instant et nous expliqua que c'était la sœur de Gaara, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'amuser et ni d'aimer les révélations de la soirée.

La bouteille tourna, j'ai encore eu de la chance ce n'était pas tombé sur moi, ça tombait principalement sur Kiba, Shikmamaru, Sakura, Neji et Naruto qui enfila les verres alcool, on dirait bien que les actions ne lui plaisaient aboulent pas, franchement cette blessure me fait mal, pourquoi avoir protégé ? Et merde…la bouteille est atterrie sur moi, et comme par hasard c'est sur Gaara que je dois tomber. En plus il a l'air vénére, j'aurais dû suivre le jeu, je suis vraiment nul là.

-Bon Uchiwa, action ou vérité ?

Je demandais à Naruto de lui dire le mot vérité, mais ce fut à ma grande horreur qu'il balança « action », ne jamais demander à un ivrogne sourd de vous traduire le langage des signes alors qu'il est incapable de voir trois doigts devant lui. Gaara savait très bien que je n'avais pas demandé ça mais il avait l'intention de faire un mauvais coup.

-Bon Uchiwa, j'espère que tu ne vas pas te défiler sinon cela signifierai que tu es bien un lâche.

Ce crétin de Naruto va vraiment le payer la prochaine fois je le laisserai sur autre rame de métro, et ce Gaara sait très bien où il faut toucher pour faire mal, il sait aussi qu'un Uchiwa ne se défile pas !

Je fis signe d'accepter pour qu'il comprenne.

-Bon puisque que c'est ainsi, mon cher Uchiwa, comme tu t'endends à merveille avec Naruto je te demanderai de …hm…tu préfères l'embrasser langoureusement ou lui faire une pipe ?

Et merde…il n'est vraiment pas humeur Gaara, et je pense aussi qu'il a trop bu…ou plutôt tout monde a trop bu, Choji était en train vomir dans un coin, Neji dormait sur ino, Sakura s'amusait avec Karin, les seules personnes actives plus au moins, sont Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, moi, et ce dobe. J'aurais dû suivre le jeu…

Bon quand il faut y aller il faut y aller, je senti les regards des personnes encore actives du jeu, Naruto était en train de chantonner une chanson complètement fausse et en plus il pue l'alcool, bon, un Uchiwa ça ne se défile pas de toute façon ! J'attrapais son bras et je le tirais vers moi, choqué il me demanda ce que j'allais faire, puis je pris son visage et ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser, c'était très simple puisqu'il était bourré. De plus ma langue se baladait un peu partout, je pense que demain il va oublier, un baka reste un baka, mais étrangement le contact et le fait de l'embrasser le réchauffe d'une certaine manière, j'aime tellement ce baiser que je l'approfondis un peu plus, j'avais du mal à arrêter, mais il le fallait.

Je coupais net notre baiser et ouvrit les yeux, puis un filet de bave coulait sur le bord des lèvres de Naruto, ses joues étaient rougies déjà par alcool et bien sûr par mon baiser. Kiba applaudie avec joie pour le spectacle que je venais de lui offrir d'après lui. Shikamaru était à terre pour rire tandis que Gaara lâchait un rictus, quel connard ce mec je me vengerais de lui !

-Sasu, pour…pourquoi..toi..faire cela ..A moi

-Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour dormir pour tout monde avait lancé Shikamaru,

Pendant que nous nous jetions sur les chambres pour ne pas dormir par terre. J'ai dû encore une fois me trimballer le blond, je le jeta dans le lit et je me plaça le plus loin possible de lui, mais son corps se rapprocha de moi, je sentie son souffle et ses mains sur moi, je me retournais pour le regarder en face, je lui dis de s'éloigner mais il avait les yeux il restait toujours un peu de bave de notre baissé, je décidais donc de l'essuyer, mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait plaisir de lui toucher son visage. Moi aussi je rejoins Naruto au pays des rêves plein la tête.


End file.
